


【朱白】玫瑰玫瑰，我爱你

by ruoshuihan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuihan/pseuds/ruoshuihan





	【朱白】玫瑰玫瑰，我爱你

rps，请勿上升真人。  
之前说好的，看大哥27号唱什么，我就写一篇什么车，行吧，那就摁倒小白不解释了。  
————————————————  
“唉哟唉哟唉哟唉哟唉哟”  
“爱腰爱腰爱腰爱腰爱腰”  
白宇看着网上的这群沙雕女孩们新出的表情包，把好好的歌词改成这样，还调侃自己“长安腰后”的称呼，无奈的笑笑。当初知道他龙哥唱这首《我要我们在一起》就应该想到会这样的，那群人，总是有办法想出各种让他“眼前一亮（hēi）”的言论，不过，他倒是看得挺欢乐的。  
  
朱一龙进门的时候，就看见他的小白窝在沙发上看手机，笑容满面，翘在茶几上的脚随着他的笑一晃一晃的。  
“看什么呢？那么开心？”他一边换鞋一边问道。  
“龙哥，你回来了！怎么进门都没声音的。”白宇看到自家男朋友进门，开心的张开手臂，他知道，下一秒那人就会扑过来了。  
没想到朱一龙人是走过来了，却从手里的袋子取了一束捧花直接塞到他怀里说道：“呶，红玫瑰，送你。”  
白宇举起捧花看了看，诧异道：“这大半夜的你从会展中心那边过来还有机会买花？没被粉丝围堵？”  
“堵啦，一直堵到我上车，车门还没关上的时候不知道哪个小姑娘把这束花扔到车上了，我想着从湖南国际会展中心一路回来肯定没机会买花，就留着了。”朱一龙挨着白宇坐下，亲了一口他的唇角接着说道：“而且木头看过了，没什么问题，大概那些小姑娘们，都知道我喜欢玫瑰花呢。”说道这儿，朱一龙的笑容，更深了。  
白宇闻了闻，就这么一小束花，倒是给房间里都染上了一层甜蜜的香气。  
身边的人却不满意他盯着花束看，伸手摩挲着他的胡子，在暖暖的灯光里，视线停留在他的脸颊，唇角，喉结，一路看下去。他的小白因为一直窝在沙发里，T恤已经皱起，露出了一截腰身。  
朱一龙忽然觉得自己身上的衬衣有点紧，他松了松领口，想到进门时白宇的笑容，又问了一次：“刚才你笑什么呢？”  
白宇这才放下手中的花束，点了点手机道：“你刚才的歌，里面不是有一句‘唉哟唉哟唉哟’么，被做成表情包了，字也改成了‘爱腰爱腰爱腰’，笑死我了。”  
“腰？哪个腰？你这个腰吗？”朱一龙一边说话一边伸手探去，从白宇那皱起的T恤一角伸进去，轻轻的捏了捏他的腰。  
白宇被耳侧温柔的声音以及呼出的气息弄的有些不自在，加上他龙哥的手还在自己的腰上游移，他感觉自己的脸慢慢红了，他扭了扭腰，臀部不可避免的碰到了朱一龙挨着他的大腿外侧。  
朱一龙忽然伸手重重掐了一把白宇纤细的腰身，笑道：“对你，我的确很‘爱腰’啊，这样改，没问题的。”  
白宇吃痛，只来得及喊了声“龙哥”，便被一双柔软火热的唇瓣封住了。朱一龙用舌尖轻巧的沿着他唇齿间的缝隙直接侵入，急切地勾住他的舌头，吮吸交换彼此口中的津液。   
“你……你衣服，还……还没换，先去，先去洗，洗个澡……”白宇一句话断断续续好不容易说完。  
朱一龙放开白宇的腰身，单手去解自己的衬衣扣子，另一只手却摁住白宇的头，不让他逃离继续吻下去。  
白宇的发丝很柔软，吻他的时候，朱一龙就喜欢用一只手扣着他的后脑，用指腹摸索着那柔软的发丝。可是嘴上的吻，却一点也不温柔，啮咬吮吸，用劲力气，一直吻到两人喘不过气才罢休。  
“小白，你的玫瑰花刺比头发硬多了，要是跟头发一样柔软，不扎我多好。”  
白宇喘息方定，看朱一龙已经解开了衬衣上全部的扣子，一把推倒他把自己的下巴往朱一龙的胸口上蹭。  
“就扎，就扎，扎的就是你。反正你喜欢被我扎。”白宇不知道，他自己在这样闹的样子，像极了没长大的小孩子。  
朱一龙一脸宠溺的由着他用胡子“扎”自己，刚开始确实会觉得有点疼，但是习惯了之后，他的胡子带来的刺挠的感觉，却更像是——调情。  
“对啊，我就是喜欢被你扎，都知道我喜欢玫瑰花了，尤其是，你这朵玫瑰花的花刺呢！”  
白宇听着恋人的情话，也不好意思再闹他，起身道：“那啥，龙哥你累了一天了，赶紧去洗澡然后休息了。”  
“不急，反正一会儿还要洗。”朱一龙一把拉过正要起身的白宇，一边抚摸着他的细腰，一边再一次密密的吻了下去。  
白宇被亲得几乎喘不来气，唇齿交缠的亲昵让他的脑袋都变得晕晕的，整个人往沙发侧面滑，一手撑到地上，另一手抓着朱一龙的胳膊才没让自己完全摔下去。  
朱一龙抱着白宇起身，吻过后的声音变得更为性感，低哑地说道：“去床上。”  
  
白宇觉得自己是被朱一龙一把扔到床上的，他趴在柔软的床铺上，把脸埋在被子里，闷闷地声音道：“润滑液在那边桌上的包里。”  
两人好些天没做爱了，这次悄悄跟到长沙，提前到酒店等他，不就是为了赶快见到心上人，渴望他，要他。片刻后，火热的身躯覆了上来，白宇翻过身，与朱一龙二人肢体交缠着，脱下碍事的衣物，互相抚摸着对方的身体，用最最亲密的姿势感受着彼此的火热与坚硬。  
“龙龙，我要你。”白宇听见自己的声音，软软的，小小的，还透着几分令人害羞的渴求。  
朱一龙听见他这像猫叫一样的声音，“嗯”了一声，却俯下身去含住了白宇的坚挺。  
在进入之前，他要让他的小白先体会最大的欢愉。  
突然被那温热的唇舌包裹住，白宇忍不住惊呼出声，唇边溢出的吟哦随着朱一龙一上一下的吞吐而时高时低。  
他看着他龙哥俊美的脸上溢出汗，那从舞台上下来还没完全卸掉的妆容，在沾染了情欲之后，变得更为秀美。虽然紧闭的双眼看起来不如平时桃花般勾人，但是那因为吞吐而大张的下颌，从脸颊到喉结，无一处不性感。   
白宇的手按在朱一龙的后背上，感觉到手心是湿润的，一层薄汗，也不知是自己的，还是他龙哥的。  
忽然，朱一龙睁开眼睛看向他，这样的眼神是白宇所不能抵抗的，自己的分身正被眼前这人卖力的吞吐着，而他的眼角眉梢全是撩人的魅惑，浑身上下都散发着强烈的荷尔蒙气息。  
白宇感觉到自己的腿根在颤抖着，脑海中的愉悦交织着，汹涌着如眼前出现了一片绚丽，一片舒爽的欢愉顿时让他忍不住射了出来。  
他看着直起身的朱一龙微微张唇，然后又闭上，咽了下去。只觉得自己再一次呼吸急促，心跳加速，喘息着说不出话来，只好用行动代替语言。  
白宇慢慢把腿张开。虽然刚刚舒爽的射完，可是身体更深之处，渴望着另一种极致的欢愉。  
朱一龙微微一笑，眼角因为愉悦而粉了一片，耳朵也因为强忍着欲望变得通红。他拿过身旁的润滑液倒在手心，一点一点用指腹送到白宇的后穴中去。  
把那处的褶皱慢慢抚平，开拓的差不多了，朱一龙不再忍耐，把自己等候许久的分身送了进去。  
白宇不自觉的把腿张得更开。  
在一下下的冲撞里，他恍惚看见自己高高架起的腿脚，连脚趾头都在颤抖。  
“龙龙，龙龙，不要，，不要弄那里……”情动时候的白宇，总喜欢一边叫着龙龙，一边哼哼唧唧的说“不要”，实则双手比什么时候都用劲地搂着朱一龙的后颈。  
“小白……”朱一龙俯下身，含住白宇胸口的乳头。  
白宇“啊”了一声，只觉得在这啮咬中，又痛又爽的滋味让他刚刚下去的肉棒再一次站立起来，身体深处被肏弄的酥麻不堪，黏腻的汗水混在一起，纠缠碰撞间，身体就好像一张绷紧的弓，被人一再打开，拉弦，然后，箭飞射而出。  
湿稠的精水溅在紧贴的腹部，身上的人也似乎被逼到极致，放开了他的乳头，朱一龙紧紧的掐住白宇那纤细的腰身，所经之处留下的红痕都是情欲的痕迹。  
白宇只觉得自己一直被身上之人凶狠地抽插着，直到身体的每一个部位都在震动，朱一龙才哑着嗓子喊着“小白，小白”射了出来。  
  
两人精疲力竭的躺倒在一起，白宇抽了几张床头的纸巾堵住下体，忍不住抱怨了句：“你怎么又没带套？”  
“嗯？”朱一龙的声音带着情欲后的魅惑：“你刚才只说让我拿润滑液，没说拿套子啊。”  
白宇看着一脸无辜模样的朱一龙，微愕，气道：“还怪我喽！去去去，洗澡去。”   
朱一龙轻笑着问道：“要一起洗澡吗？或者，我先帮你洗？”  
“你先去吧，我才不要和你鸳鸯浴呢。”拒绝是明智的，不然洗着洗着，最后还得黏糊到一起去。白宇无奈的揉了揉腰，刚才他龙哥掐的好用力，估计又要留下印子了。  
朱一龙又笑了笑，没勉强他，起身向浴室走去。  
路过茶几看到那一束玫瑰花静静的放在那里，朱一龙轻轻说了句：“比起《我要你》和《我要我们在一起》来说，其实我更想唱的是：《玫瑰玫瑰我爱你》。”  
  
（完）


End file.
